The present application relates to a power semiconductor module and a housing for a power semiconductor module.
A power semiconductor module providing at least two power semiconductor components such as power transistors which, during operation, generate heat. The power semiconductor components are mounted on an electrically insulating substrate, for example a ceramic substrate, within the module. The module also includes typically a housing which is arranged so as to surround the power semiconductor components and protect them from damage. Due to the heat generated by power semiconductor components during operation, the insulating substrate of the power semiconductor module is typically attached to a heat sink. The module may be attached to the heat sink by pressure contact produced by a force exerted on the housing by a fastening means such as a screw. A considerable force on the housing is needed to ensure the heat transfer from the insulating substrate to the heat sink. An excessive force on the housing may damage the insulating substrate irreversibly.